


Sanctified

by LoveCrimers



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Coming Untouched, Cutting, Gay Sex, Implied Cannibalism, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder, Slut Will Graham, Violence, knifefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveCrimers/pseuds/LoveCrimers
Summary: His cock twitches as he dips his hand in the pools of red at his knees. He makes quick work of his art - using his admirer's still warm blood to write SLUT in big red letters against the wall - a reminder of his transgressions against Hannibal, big enough to hammer the point home. It's going to be a bitch to clean if they can even stay here after this, but it'll be worth it all the same, no matter the outcome.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 135





	Sanctified

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nephila_clavipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/gifts).



> Inspired by Nephy's incredible slut!Will artwork which can be found [HERE](https://twitter.com/callmenephila/status/1296463331042172930?s=19) \- Please give the post some love!
> 
> A huge thank you to @toomanyfeelings on Twitter for editing this and generally cheering me on for HOURS on end - you're a real one 💙

Hannibal has been getting jealous and Will can tell. His husband has never been one to tolerate other people pawing at what's his - and ever since Will's new "admirer" at work came along, things have been escalating with the way Hannibal reacts to seeing Will communicate with the offending party. Knowing Hannibal feels possessive over him does things to Will, but it could have very dangerous consequences if Hannibal were to actually lose his cool.

They've been doing so well - moving every couple years, killing scarcely, and keeping their heads down. But something needs to be done about this or Hannibal will eventually lose his cool. So Will had decided to take care of it. It's better to face things early on than to deal with false accusations later. And Will just knows that the accusations would come in passive aggressive comments about cheaters and people who lack loyalty.

He won't be dealing with that. He'll be proving his loyalty tonight.

\----

Will has never killed alone before. Not out of anything but self defense anyway. He's been planning this for weeks now and it's finally all coming to fruition. No room to back out now that Hannibal has sniffed something out that could possibly go amiss. Will wouldn't be surprised if his husband was already keeping tabs on the man.

Hannibal had noticed the constant communication with the mystery man, he had even commented on it and it makes Will feel dirty - like a cheating slut even though his intentions were never impure. He can't help who he attracts. But he can prove he's not interested.

And that's why he's doing this. For Hannibal.

When the doorbell rings, all Will can see is meat - and Will is the butcher.

They chat about pleasantries before sitting on the couch, just a few inches from each other. Minutes go by, the time creeping at a glacial pace, until their legs are touching, followed by the man's hand slowly traveling up Will's thigh.

That's all it takes for the beast to emerge.

Will knew it would come to this. And this is personal now. Everyone knows he's married, and this advance is the disrespect he has been waiting for to justify his wrath. So what if he's egged it on by inviting him over? Nobody has forced the man to do this. But as the hand travels up his thigh, Will thinks the reasoning behind what he's about to do doesn't matter anymore. He just wants to make Hannibal happy.

Will sees red and loses time. He feels the crunch of bones breaking beneath his fists. Feels the resistance of flesh pushing against his knife before finally tearing open. He hears the guttural breaths of the man bleeding out by the gash to his throat.

It vaguely reminds him of Abigail.

He looks down upon the bloodbath below him, and the blood seeping into the carpet is proof that his design is coming along nicely. Hannibal will be pleased.

The man holds eye contact with Will as he stutters out his final breaths. There's a look of betrayal etched on his face, and it makes Will smile. He has betrayed friends and family, the laws of God and men, all for the man he loves in the past, and he will do it all again if he needs to. Nothing can change that.

Will gets to work.

He drags the body to the kitchen and lifts it onto the counter, leaving it as a gift.

He knows his husband will welcome this surprise, but he still feels dirty. Slutty, even. He can't rid himself of the feeling that he's played a part in a betrayal. A modern day Judas forsaking his leader.

He stands above the bloodstained carpet, inspecting it carefully. He could clean it and shower - after all, Hannibal will be home in minutes and he wants to look good. But his instincts right now are filthy. They tell him to atone and beg for forgiveness. Forgiveness he's not even sure he needs to beg for. But God does he want to.

Will takes a few more moments to think before making his decision. He's been a slut. He's been dirty. And he's made Hannibal jealous. Its only right that he makes up for it.  
He peels off his bloodsoaked pants and underwear, leaving only his unbuttoned green flannel on. He kneels in the blood quickly and begins on the finishing touches of his design, knowing Hannibal is due home soon.

His cock twitches as he dips his hand in the pools of red at his knees. He makes quick work of his art - using his admirer's still warm blood to write SLUT in big red letters against the wall - a reminder of his transgressions against Hannibal, big enough to hammer the point home. It's going to be a bitch to clean if they can even stay here after this, but it'll be worth it all the same, no matter the outcome.

He lays there then, in the cooling puddles, running one of his bloodstained hands over his body, leaving red streaks upon it while lightly stroking himself to the feel of the blood underneath him with the other. He strokes himself lazily, coating his cock with blood, until he hears the click of the lock opening and the sound of Hannibal letting himself in.

He knows Hannibal smells the blood. Will can feel the pleased curiosity from here, and he moans at the thought of Hannibal reacting positively to the gift Will has prepared for him.

His breath hitches when Hannibal enters the room - there's no sign of surprise on his husband's face. There's no hint of emotion at all really. Will should have known. But he can't help but still want Hannibal's attention after everything he did to atone for his sins today. He strokes himself harder and faster now, his back arching off the floor with a filthy whine escaping his lips.

That gets Hannibal's attention.

Hannibal looks from him to the bloody letters dripping from the wall and Will sees the gears turning in his husband's mind. There's a small smile growing on Hannibal's face now - and if Will doesn't stop now, he's going to come.

Will stops, as quickly as he started, moving his arms up so they're resting on the floor by his head, his body an offering.

Will writhes, the cool air making his blood-covered cock jump at the sight of Hannibal approaching him.

Will sees the gleam of a big knife in Hannibal's hand and the thought of Hannibal doing anything to him with it has him leaking. He isn't sure where it came from, but at this point he doesn't care. He's faintly aware that he's repeating the word "please" over and over.

Hannibal, an ever-merciful partner, takes pity on him. He grips Will's blood covered length with one hand as he touches the tip of the knife to Will's cock with the other. "What is it that my...SLUT...is begging for so desperately?"

Will can't respond. His body is a throbbing mass of pleasure at the feel of Hannibal's firm grip and the tip of the knife dancing dangerously against the most intimate part of him. All Will can continue to do is moan "please" and open his legs. He knows he looks pathetic and it's humiliating - but judging by the way his husband's slacks are tented, it's something that's also appreciated.

"I'll only ask once more. Tell me, slut. What do you want?" Hannibal says forcefully while pushing the blade harder against the tip of Will's cock - and all Will can do is arch his back and plead "you" in the most wrecked and supplicant voice possible.

He knows the choked out word has the effect he wants when Hannibal removes the knife and brings the handle to his lips. Will watches as Hannibal delicately holds the knife by the blade and licks the handle until it's dripping with spit.

Then it clicks.

His mind short circuits the moment he realizes what Hannibal is about to do. His mind goes still when Hannibal releases his cock and spreads Will's legs - and Will is panting now, his breaths heavy with anticipation.

Will moans when Hannibal touches the handle to his hole. His husband simply looks him in the eye and says, "That's my good slut," before firmly gripping the knife by the blade with no regard for his own safety, and pushing the handle into Will.

Hannibal wastes no time. Will has a moment to catch his breath before Hannibal is fucking him open wide with the handle. Will can feel the bite of the knife's edge when Hannibal's hands slam against his ass. He's is using it to fuck Will deep, pushing it as deep as it can go and Will can feel a renewed wetness against his ass - Hannibal's blood.

It's clear that Hannibal has no qualms about slicing his hands open to fuck his beloved slut like this. And that, coupled with what he's done today and the intrusion in his hole suddenly has Will crying in between moans. His hand moves to the blood he lays in, and then quickly flies to his cock to stroke with renewed fervor as tears stream down his face.

He's close now and he clenches against the friction of the inadequately lubed knife handle that is plunging in and out of him. And moments later, when Hannibal says, "Come for me, slut," Will does, and it's magnificent and Will feels like he's truly alive.

His body is a temple stained with blood, come and tears and Hannibal worships at it, adoration shining through as he removes the handle from inside Will.

Will lays there, learning to control his breathing again after such a tremendous release, and he takes the hand Hannibal offers when beckoned to sit up.

They're both a mess, and Will looks down at his lap to see yet another pool of body fluids - this time, of bloody come.  
Hannibal takes notice of Will's gaze, and runs the knife lightly through the mess on Will's softening cock, making sure some of it gets on both sides of the blade before bringing it up in between both their faces.

Will understands, and they both lean forward together to lap carefully at either side of the blade, working their tongues up until they meet at the tip of the knife.

Hannibal chucks the knife somewhere off to the side and pulls Will onto him.

Will straddles Hannibal and kisses him like his life depends on it. When he climbs off and tries to relieve his husband of his clothes to take care of him, he's shocked by Hannibal stopping him.

Apparently there's no need. He looks down and sees the growing wet spot in Hannibal's slacks.

Will is proud.

When Hannibal gets up, he extends a hurt and bloodied hand to Will and Will goes easily. They embrace, not caring that the mess Will made of himself is now all over Hannibal's suit.

Hannibal sighs contentedly and murmurs, "What a mess you've made, Will," into his ear.

Will nuzzles into his husband's neck, knowing that his apology has been accepted, and smiles.

Hannibal isn't wrong.

This is a big mess - but he knows it's one they'll clean up together.


End file.
